


Families and Relationships

by godlessAdversary



Series: Acceptance AU [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderfluid, M/M, March Eridan, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Sexual Abuse, Trans Character, Trans Kanaya Maryam, Trans Karkat Vantas, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: A summary of all families in the Acceptance AU.





	

Egbert family:

Joseph Egbert is the son of Jane Sassacre, and he is the father of John Egbert. Joseph marries Roxanne Lalonde after years of romance. John and Rose are step siblings, and they used to date before Rose came out as a lesbian. Jane Crocker is John’s cousin from the Crocker branch of the family.

 

Harley family:

Jake Harley used to have a romance with Jane Sassacre, his adoptive sister. However, things didn’t work out, and the only good thing that came out of that was a daughter they named Janice. Later, Jake married Anna Claire and had two children. Anna died from cancer, and it us unknown what happened to their kids after they became adults. Then, Jake got the notice that his daughter died and he adopted his granddaughter, Jade. Because of his decaying mental condition and his eventual death, he left Jade is Joseph Egbert’s care. There is also Jake the Second, a son Grandpa Harley had with an unknown woman after his wife’s departure.

 

Lalonde family:

Roxanne Lalonde had a brief romance with Bro Strider, and they are the parents of twins Rose and Dave. She got the custody of Rose, and he got the custody of Dave. Roxanne just married Joseph Egbert, and Bro came out as gay. Roxy Lalonde is Rose’s cousin, and both behave like sisters.

 

Strider family:

Bro never treated Dave as his son, but as his younger brother. This affected Dave seriously. Dave is trying to reconnect to his mother after many years of depression. There is also Dirk Strider, Dave’s cousin, but both treat each other as brothers.

 

Vantas family.

Silas Vantas is the wayward heir of the Vantas Induestries, and he is the father of Kankri, Meulin and Karkat. Kankri and Meulin are his twin siblings he had with Meulin Leijon when they lived in Africa as part of their service in the peace corps. Karkat was conceived from a brief relationship with the CEO of Crockercorp, Condesce Peixes AKA Betty Crocker. Kankri has a kid with Damara Megido, named Saitama Josuke Vantas Megido. Karkat is a transgender man.

 

Maryam family:

Dolorosa Maryam used to be married to Orpheus Ampora, and has two children: Porrim and Kanaya. They moved to Maple Valley after divorcing Orpheus, and without knowing he has a secret family in the same town. Porrim is an active feminist, and Kanaya is a transgender woman. Later, Dolorosa adopted Karkat into her family.

 

Pyrope family:

Redglare Pyrope is the mother of Terezi Pyrope, but died trying to capture Mindfang. Terezi was adopted by Snowman. Latula is Terezi’s cousin.

 

Serket family:

Mindfang is Vriska’s mother. Vriska still don’t know who her father is. Mindfang has been on the run from the police for years, and she left Vriska with her old friend Snowman. Aranea is Vriska’s cousin, and she was raised in a better environment.

 

Leijon family:

After the disappearance of his husband and son, Meulin Vantas raised alone her daughter, Meulin Leijon. She later had a long relationship with Darkleer, that wasn’t healthy at all. Nepeta is the daughter of Darkleer, and Equius has swore to protect his sister from any danger. Nepeta is also a nonbinary person.

 

Zahhak family:

Darkleer Zahhak used to be married, but his wife died in a car accident. Horuss and Equius are his sons from his first marriage, and Nepeta is his daughter from his conflicting relationship with Meulin.

 

Makara family:

Gregor H. B. Makara was the father of Kurloz and Gamzee. He was a tyrannical politician with contacts with mobsters. He died after a fight with his youngest son.

 

Ampora family:

Orpheus Ampora is a bigamous scumbag that had a secret family without Dolorosa knowing. With his new wife he had Cronus and Eridan. Eridan is genderfluid, and has been trying to hide his crossdressing activities from his transphobic father. The fact that both Eridan and Kanaya have suffered from Orpheus bigotry is scary enough about how violent the Ampora patriarch can get.

 

Peixes family:

Condesce had Meenah and Feferi through artificial insemination and genetic screening. She is also the mother of Karkat. The Peixes family came from the Croker branch of the Egbert family, and they are the most famous family in Washington. Condesce is currently in prision for white collar crimes, and Feferi took control of Crockercorp.

 

Captor family:

Psi Captor is the main analyst of Crockercorp. He was also Condy’s lover, but broke things up after she started bullying, molesting, and even torturing him for fun. Thanks to Feferi he is getting therapy as compensation for many years of bad treatment. He is the father of Sollux and Mituna.

 

Megido family:

Sakura Megido used to be the handmaid of Doc Scratch, and he is the father of her children: Damara and Aradia.

 

Nitram family:

Dr. Rufio the First Nitram is the father of Rufioh and Tavros. They live in a farm in Texas, and they treat both people and animals.

 

English family:

Lord English is the kingpin of New York City, and he is the father of twins Caliborn and Calliope. Both twins are intersex.

 

Relationships:

John and Vriska are going to get married.

Rose and Kanaya are going to have a baby.

Dad and Mom are married.

Dave and Karkat are planning their wedding.

Jade and Davepeta are dating.

Roxy and Calliope are dating, and thinking about their wedding.

Jake and Dirk are mommy and daddy of an AI.

Kankri, Damara and Cronus are in a polyamory relationship and raising a kid.

Summoner and Mindfang have a crush, but they are too shy and too prideful respectively to say anything.

Disciple is trying to reconnect with Sufferer.

Meenah has a crush on Vriska, but Vriska doesn’t want her to be close to her.

Porrim is dating Aranea, but things are rocky.

Aradia wants Sollux to marry her.

Snowman has relationship problems.

Caliborn and Eridan are fucking each other.

Gamzee has a crush on Tavros.

Equius still has a crush on Aradia.

Meulin is dating Kurloz.

Feferi hasn’t dated anyone in years.

Jane is still a virgin.


End file.
